


Rain

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Pantheon demoniaco [15]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 11:50:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15096128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Lo stretto legame tra il demone Year e lo stregone Daol.Scritta sentendo: "Waking up" di Dangerkids.★Fandom: Marvel.★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al ‘Rainy time’ a cura di Fanwriter.it!★ Numero Parole: 543.★ Prompt: 8. Dopo la pioggia.





	Rain

**Rain**

 

Year stava affacciato alla finestra, le tende ondeggiavano, mentre la pioggia cadeva scrosciante. Il demone sentiva l’odore dell’umidità pungergli le narici, inspirò rumorosamente e fu scosso da tremiti. Il suo corpo era tozzo, nero, ma brillava di energia vermiglia che, sfrigolante, s’intrecciava sulla sua pelle in una serie di scintille, alcune sprizzavano sfrigolanti dalle sue unghie aguzze. Ansimò, ringhiando e si voltò verso il giovane stregone.

Daol gemette, era steso sul letto, teneva gli occhi socchiusi, erano liquidi, i sigilli blu luminosi gli brillavano sulla pelle pallida del corpo minuto. Ansimò, i disordinati capelli blu scuro gli ricadevano corti ai lati del viso liscio. Indossava dei pantaloni neri che gli fasciavano le gambe sottili e i glutei sodi.

Year si acquattò per terra, scrollando la schiena, le ossa delle sue spalle erano deformi e sembravano delle alette. Gattonò fino a Daol e lo annusò, lo stregone gemette più forte, mentre i suoi sigilli illuminavano la camera da letto con la loro luce. Year balzò sul letto e si acquattò su Daol e si addormentò sopra di lui, Daol mugolava, con le labbra arrossate e sporte, dimenando il bacino, cercando inutilmente di riprendere fiato.

Rimasero in quella posizione finché la pioggia non fu cessata, nel momento in cui il cielo plumbeo si rischiarava, il demone riuscì a riprendere forma umana.

Year si svegliò, sbadigliando, la sua pelle era divenuta rosea, i suoi corti capelli erano bianchi e i suoi occhi rossi. Si sfilò l’unico capo d’abbigliamento che indossava: una camicia di un rosso così scuro da sembrare marrone, dalla stoffa strappata.

Mise una mano sulla spalla di Daol e lo scosse, svegliandolo.

Il vento continuava ad essere forte e faceva ondeggiare le tende di un viola-nero decorate da dei disegni floreali candidi.

Daol gemette e vide l’altro alzarsi dal letto, in piedi e boccheggiò, riuscendo a spegnere i sigilli, massaggiandosi il collo dolorante, avvertiva delle fitte al bassoventre.

“Mi dispiace non riuscire a controllarmi quando piove” gemette Year. Raggiunse la finestra e si sedette sul bordo della finestra, un davanzale di marmo.

Daol chiuse l’occhio e si grattò la palpebra.

“È assolutamente normale. In fondo sei un demone di fuoco…” rispose.

Year s’indicò le gambe e gli sorrise, piegando le labbra rosee e sottili in un’espressione affascinante, con un leggero ghigno.

< Mi seduce con così poco > pensò, sedendosi a cavalcioni sulle sue gambe.

“… e comunque sono io che ti tengo nel mio mondo a forza, è normale che i sigilli mi facciano male quando sei nella tua vera forma”. Aggiunse.

Year gli passò un braccio intorno alle spalle sottili e gli posò un bacio sull’orecchio, sopra il lobo decorato da un orecchino decorato da una sferetta grigia, la punta aguzza delle orecchie di Daol vibrò, lì dove c’erano due orecchini di metallo ad anello.

“Questi sigilli non ti fanno solo male. Dovresti sfogare l’eccitazione che ti causano…” sussurrò Year.

Daol inspirò, sentendo l’odore dell’umidità che proveniva da fuori pungergli le narici.

< Ogni volta, dopo la pioggia, mi fa trovare pace… Sono i momenti che ci uniscono di più, che mi spingono a continuare tutto questo > pensò, avvolgendo le braccia sottili intorno al collo del demone.

“Con piacere” sussurrò, mentre Year gli slacciava i pantaloni, traendolo a sé e baciandolo.


End file.
